Tu vois, comme je te l'avais promis
by f0xy
Summary: OS naruto... vraiment pas terrible --"


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto! (Auteur de naruto donc )

(C'est une fiction donc ce n'est pas du Spoil! Ca sort tout droit de mon imagination UU)

« Tu vois, comme je te l'avais promis …»

Naruto et ses compagnons avait enfin réussi à retrouver la trace de Sasuke. La team Kakashi s était rendue sur le lieu où devait se dérouler l'ultime combat entre Sasuke et Itachi. Arrivés sur les lieux devant une antre sombre ils rencontrèrent les coéquipiers de Sasuke qui leur barrèrent le chemin. Apres diversion, Naruto parvint à rentrer dans la grotte pendant que Kakashi Sakura et Sai se battaient. Quand Naruto arriva il vit un combat acharné entre les deux Uchiwa. Malheureusement Itachi avait l'avantage. Naruto oublia son but, ramener Sasuke, et prit la décision de l'aider. Sasuke fut surpris mais n appréciait pas vraiment, pourtant il savait que l'aide de Naruto lui serait très utile. Itachi voulu porter le coup final, avec son sabre mais, Naruto s'était interposé …

Du sang éclaboussa les murs et le visage des deux frères.

-…

-Na...

Naruto s'était interposé entre Itachi et Sasuke. Le sabre de l'ainé l'avait transpercé au niveau du ventre. Il avait ainsi évité la défaite définitive de Sasuke. 

Un rire nerveux sortit de la bouche de Naruto.

-Imbécile. Tu vas mourir. Tu n'as fait que retarder votre défaite à tous les deux …

-Hmm...

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? ça t'amuse de mourir?

-Tu crois? Lui répondit le blond sechement.

-Tu es pathétique... J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir Hokage?

-…

-Un type comme toi n'y parviendra jamais!

Itachi bougea son épée. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto.

-Tu vois? Tu n'as aucune chance! Même mon pauvre frère en serait incapable!

-Tu… te trompes … 

-Ha ha ha! penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis?

-Ouais…

-Si moi je ne peux pas... Vous encore moins!

-Hé hé...!

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu? S'énerva Itachi.

-Tu nous sous estimes… Tu ne devrais pas …vraiment …

-Laisse-moi rire … Ho! Il écarquilla les yeux

Pendant que Naruto parlait a Itachi Sasuke s'était retiré en étant suffisamment discret pour que son frère ne le remarque pas. Quand Itachi se retourna, il était beaucoup trop tard. Sasuke avait préparé son Chidori et avait foncé sur lui comme un éclair.

-Gagné…

Sasuke atteignit sa cible. Sous le choc Naruto fut propulsé contre la paroi humide de la caverne. Tout se passa très vite. On entendit un cri mêlé au son de la technique du jeune Uchiwa.

Dehors l équipe de Kakashi «menait le jeu». Ils avaient entendu le bruit et s'inquiétaient de plus en plus.

Il y avait du sang sur le visage de Sasuke ainsi que sur celui de son frère.

- J'avoue que… Je t'ai... sous estimé…

-…

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Itachi. Maintenant, on n'en entendrait plus jamais parler.

Sasuke se dirigea vers naruto, agonisant de sa blessure. Naruto vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui.

-…

-Tu as gagné... 

-Pourquoi? …

-…

-Pourquoi tu as fait ca?

-…

-Réponds ! pourquoi tu t'es mêlé de mes histoires? pourquoi tu m'as retrouvé? Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié pour moi? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide! Cria Sasuke

Naruto laissa s échapper un rire étouffé par la douleur.

-Pourquoi?

Une larme coula de l'œil de Sasuke. Une unique larme.

-Tu... te souviens de notre première mission?

Naruto avais du mal à articuler correctement.

- Comment ça?

-Tu te souviens … quand tu t'es jeté devant moi... pour me sauver...

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Ben… j avais une dette envers toi…

-C… Quoi? 

-Tu sais… notre dernière rencontre… tu as été gêné alors que tu voulais me tuer… Qu'est ce que tu attends?

-…

-…

-Ne raconte pas de conneries… Idiot!

Un sourire, cette fois sincère illumina le visage ensanglanté de Naruto.

l-aisse moi voir ca… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il examina la blessure de Naruto. Du chakra sortit de ses mains pour soigner le blond. Une technique qu'il avait sûrement du apprendre lors de son apprentissage avec Orochimaru.

Après avoir amélioré l'état de Naruto, du moins comme il le pouvait, Sasuke se leva.

-Il faut y aller. Si tu ne veux pas y rester, on doit se dépêcher. Je crois que Sakura est dehors?

-Ouais.

-Alors… On rentre?

Un air de déjà vu...

-ouais!

Naruto tendit les bras pour que Sasuke l'aide à se lever puis il resta planté là.

-hé!

-Je ne vais pas te porter quand même!

-Pourquoi pas?

- Baka.

Le brun prit le bras de Naruto et le fit passer derrière son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

La team Kakashi avait réussi à neutraliser les autres, mais ceux - ci s'étaient enfuis. Ils aperçurent une silhouette à l'entrée de la grotte. Le cœur de Sakura se serra.

-Naruto!

Elle courut vers la masse informe mais s'arrêta net en distinguant deux silhouettes et non une. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Kakashi arriva à sa hauteur. Il fut lui aussi très surpris. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir.

-Sa… Sasuke-Kun?

Quand les deux amis arrivèrent à côté de Kakashi Sakura et Sai, Sasuke laissa Naruto se dépatouiller. Celui-ci s'appuya contre un rocher un peu plus loin et se laissa glisser. Il observait la scène. Ce fut Sasuke qui trouva les premiers mots.

-Itachi... n'est plus...

-Je m'en doute. On ne t'oblige pas à nous raconter. Le rassura Kakashi.

-Oui …

-…

-Sakura?

-…

Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes. Puis elle se jeta au coup de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun!

-Hé!

Elle l'inspecta et soigna ses blessures.

-Sakura…

-Oui? 

-Je ne suis pas ton seul camarade.

-C… Naruto!

Elle couru jusqu'à lui.

-Narutooooo! c'est formidable! Tu as ramené Sasuke!

Naruto sourit mais n'écoutait plus vraiment, seul deux mots lui restèrent en tête, «ramenerSasuke»» puis sa vision devint flou. Tout s assombri. Il perçut un petit cri de joie clamant son nom... Puis, plus rien.

-NARUTO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? Ca Vous a plu?

Je sais bien que Itachi meurt un peu trop facilement par rapport a ce que nous a preparé Masashi Kishimoto ..

Reviews?


End file.
